Memories
by KarixTakayuya
Summary: Just a random L one shot I write a while ago. Oh, yeah, if I owned Death Note, L would've never died and 7 would be part of the manga. It'll be in my dreams, but its not reality.


~Julie's POV~ "I'll take whatever desert you recommend." The waitress left with my order.

The Kira case had ended about a year ago, the only thing I really missed about it was L. He would always make me laugh, I could never forget him. The waitress came back with a strawberry cake. I twitched. Strawberrys, it had to be strawberrys. The cake in front of me was the memory that was always there, the last thing remaining of L. I thought back to when we first met.

~Flashback~

I was running, being chased. My pursuer never seemed to stop, or tire. Dead end. Trapped. I turned as he came closer, pushing me to the wall of the alley. Once I felt the brick against my back he raised his gun. I closed my eyes and turned away, it was all over. I herd the bullet flying to the air, then ricochet? I slowly opened my eyes someone was fighting him. I saw the face in the light for a brief moment, though it was long enough for me to memorize it, I had talents like that.

While they were fighting, I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Running that long, made my head spin. After the guy who saved me won, he came over to me "Are you alright miss?" I smiled. "Tired, but fine. Thanks for saving me." He smiled. "We should get out of here, there might be others." He helped me up and both of us left the alley mazes.

~end~

I smiled and bit into the cake. Thinking about my luck. It could have been anyone who saved me, the first one just happened to be the detective that I practically had worshiped, until I met him. This made me think back to when I found out.

~Flashback~

I was now safe in his current hideout, a simple nearby hotel, I was trying not to stare at his odd sitting position.

"Whats your name?" He looked up. "Ryuzaki, yours?" I grinned. "Julie, are you visiting the city?" He nodded, sipping on his tea.

I tilted my head to the side. "Where are you from?" He sighed. "I've been many places, there wasn't ever really one that I called a home." I grinned. "Sounds like you have a fun job, going all around the world." He shook his head. "Its not as much fun when you don't have a home to come back to."

I frowned. "Have you every been in another country?" He nodded, placing the tea cup on the table. I smiled. "Really? Where?" He looked up at me, and bit his thumb. "I'm not sure if I can tell you to much information." My eyes widened. "Why? Are you some type of secret agent or something? I guess if you were you couldn't tell me though..." He laughed. "Your very optimistic aren't you?" I grinned and nodded. "Yep! The world has endless possibilities."

He looked out the window, as his butler, I had guessed, came in with a tray of snacks, setting them on the table. After Watari left, he had told me his name earlier, Ryuzaki picked up a strawberry and stared at me. "Have you ever herd of the detective L?" I nodded furiously. "Yeah, I practically worship him, he's the smartest person I've ever herd of. Do you work for him or something?!?!" He shook his head. I frowned, like a kid who had been hoping for desert and told no. "I guess sometimes I can be too optimistic..." He shook his head. "Your guess was actually far less optimistic than the real answer." I looked up. "What?"

He bit his thumb, again. "Where is you family at the moment?" I looked down. "Floating around with wings and halos." He tilted his head to the side. I looked up. "They died long ago..." He looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." I nodded. "Its fine, now I don't let questions being left un-answered, why were you asking if I knew L?" He looked as if he were trying to detect the slight hint that I was lying when he asked. "Can I trust you not to tell?" I nodded, impatient to know how Ryuzaki had connections with the great detective.

He stared into my face. "I am L." My eyes widened in surprise. I was breathless. "Whaa? I could have sworn that you just said that you were L." He nodded. "Yes, would you like to help me on my current case?" I took a deep breath before answering. "Of course! Your legendary! Wait....Am I even smart enough to be able to help you?" He laughed. "Yes, I've worked with many people who have a lower IQ than you." I grinned. "Ok, part one, where can I get some of those strawberrys?" He laughed, then called Watari.

~end~

I sighed as I spun my fork in circles around the cake. Who knew that one case would turn to hundreds? Who knew that after so much time my feelings for him would grow into something much more? Who knew that any of that last case would happen? Not even me, being the optimist, had guessed.

~Flashback~

I sat down, pouting, in the chair facing the opposite way of the door, toward the window.

"L, when are they going to get here!?!?" I was waiting for the Japanese police force group that were coming to help us on the case.

He laughed at my kid-like expression. "Soon, 7, soon." I had gotten the nickname 7 because it was the opposite of L and they fit together, like a perfect box. I had used my hands to explain this to L when I thought of it. My left hand making the L, and my right making the 7, together making a small box.

Just then there was a small knocking on the door. I sat, planning to surprise the most likely up-tight police force members. They walked in, and one of them spoke. "Are you L?" I smirked and popped up, kneeling on the chair while resting my head on the back, showing my face. There gazes diverted to me, I could tell that they were wondering which one of us was L, 7 had never been spoken of, though I did take his place on some circumstances.

I waved at them, memorizing faces by the second. Only one of them seemed to be excited. I sighed. "You people get to meet the greatest detective in the world, along with his partner, and your not excited? Aside from you of course." I motioned to the only excited one. L looked at me, a sign that I should sit. "Sit, please." I knew he was talking to the others as I grabbed a strawberry cup cake.

L looked at each of there faces. "I am L, please call me Ryuzaki. This is my partner, 7, or Jules." With that, the Kira case began.

~end~

I picked up the remainder of my cake, a single strawberry. An omen of the past? No. A gift. I wrapped it in a napkin before placing it in my pocket and paying. I was headed to a place I came often, a place that I had memorized more than anything.

~Flashback~

The sound of clicking rung through by mind as I searched my computer for useful data, L at my side. "Hey L?" He didn't look up from his computer. "Hmm?" I glanced at the empty plate on my desk. "Could you spare a strawberry?" He laughed. "One." He picked up a strawberry and held it in the air. "Close your eyes."

I memorized the position of the strawberry before doing as he said. Leaning forward I tasted strawberry.... and lips? My eyes snapped open. Sure enough, L was kissing me. It wasn't long before I replied. L and 7, together as one.

~end~

I sat in the soft grass. Carefully cutting the strawberry in half, I placed one half on the hard stone before me. I ate my half. Sighing I traced the words in the stone, the only reason I was here, on Halloween night.

Ryuzaki, L Lawliet  
A memory known by few,  
yet still committed to heart.  
Not only by those, who knew him as a person.  
Let him be remembered.

I cried writing the last part. Why do all of the characters that I really like die? The idea of 7 was thought of by my sister and I. I was making L on my head, like you make loser. Then, after messing around, it became 7! Bye!


End file.
